


Rising From The Ashes - The Surprise Duet - Sequel 6

by labct1



Series: Rising From The Ashes Sequels [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>old fic..posting here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising From The Ashes - The Surprise Duet - Sequel 6

Fucking Adam, Kris thinks. Why does he always have to be late? Kris is so embarrassed. Adam promised him he'd be on time today.   
  
"I can only stay another few minutes," the man says looking down at his watch.   
  
"Honey, give him a little bit more time," his wife says. Kris thinks she's the most beautiful woman he's ever met.   
  
"I'm so sorry. To be honest, he's always late but he's never this late," Kris stammers out. He looks at the clock and sees that Adam should have been here an hour ago.  
  
If they leave before Adam gets here he's going to smash something. The way he’s feeling, it will probably be a pan over Adam's head. He walks a few steps away and tries calling Adam with no luck. He's not answering his phone. Where the hell is he?

* * *

Adam hates LA traffic. Like, really, really hates it. He looks at the clock and gets a sense of panic up his spine. He promised Kris he would be there. For some reason, it was really important to Kris that he be at the studio. Something about a new song he wants to run by Adam. Adam doesn't know why he can't play it for him at home but whatever. To top it off he left his phone at home. He never goes anywhere without his phone, but, of course, today has to be the one day he didn't bring it. Finally, he sees movement as the tow trucks move the cars from the accident. Thankfully he isn't far away.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I can't wait all night. Maybe we can try it again another time," the man says to Kris.   
  
Kris feels his heart sink. He knows there won't be a next time. Only by luck is there a this time. This would have been so perfect. "Thank you for staying as long as you have. I really appreciate. I'm just sorry it didn't work out. "  
  
"It was such a pleasure to see you again Kristopher," the woman says, her accent rolling off her tongue.   
"I love your new album. Good luck with the tour."

“A pleasure to see you as well. Thank you for coming, and waiting,” he tries giving them a small smile.

He watches them walk out of the studio and he wants to shout at the world.

* * *

Adam walks in five minutes later, “Sorry I’m so late baby. There was an accident on the freeway and I was stuck in traffic forever!”

Kris decides not to tell Adam what happened. Instead they will record the song as Kris wrote it. Adam never has to know.

* * *

A few minutes later they are in the recording studio laying vocals for their new duet when someone taps on window.

Kris goes to see what the problem is, leaving Adam to review the lyrics.

“What’s is it Doug? Problems with the mix,” Kris asks the sound engineer.

“Nope. You have visitors.” Doug motions his head down the hall.

Kris walks down to the entryway.

“Sorry, my wife forgot her purse,” the man says.

Just then they hear Adam’s voice over the sound system. Kris watches their faces as they listen to Adam sing.

The man asks, “Adam’s here?“ Kris nods a the question.

Do you think we can meet him now,” the man asks.

“Absolutely.” Kris answers.

  
The wife and husband share a look of excitement before following Kris down the hall.

* * *

Adam hears the door open and says without looking up, “Kris, I think we should change the bridge.”

Kris clears his throat. “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Adam looks up wondering why Kris sounds so weird. Then he sees behind Kris and chants, “Ohmigod, ohmigod.” He stands up so quickly he knocks the music stand over. He bends to pick it up but knocks Kris’s guitar over and Kris‘s stool. He’s never so clumsy.

He hears Kris laugh. “Adam, leave it alone. Come here.”

Adam stands up and rubs his hands on his thighs and walks over to where they are standing. It feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest.

The man is reaching out his hand to Adam. Adam shakes it and blurts out, “You’re David Bowie.”

David chuckles, “Last time I checked. This is my wife, Iman.”   She holds out her hand and Adam kisses the back of it.

Adam just stands there staring so Kris intervenes, “This star struck person is Adam Lambert.” He sees Adam shake his head and finally he sees the normal Adam return.

Adam laughs. “I’m so sorry. I’m just such a fan. It’s just a shock getting to meet you. You don‘t know what an inspiration you‘ve been to me,” Adam says sincerely.

“Thank you. I’m actually a pretty big fan of yours,” David says to Adam.

Kris watches Adam’s face light up in a way he’s not sure he’s ever seen.

“Wow,” Adam says shaking his head. “Thank you,” he says humbly.

“So Kris had this idea that we should sing a song he wrote. Do you think you have time?”

Adam’s face breaks into a huge smile and his eyes light up, “I have all the time in the world.”

* * *

“Kris, I just sang with DAVID FUCKING BOWIE!” Adam yells when they walk into their house a little while later. Then he takes Kris’s face in his hands and kisses him soundly on the mouth. He opens his mouth and wraps his tongue around Kris’s while his hands lift Kris’s ass so he can grind into him.

He suddenly pulls back, “How did you do it? Why did you do it? Seriously, tell me everything.” He walks towards “his” room and Kris follows.

“I met his wife on the plane to England. We got to talking and I found out she was a fan of both you and me. She then told me that David really liked your music and attitude. Then I saw her again, in LA, a couple weeks ago. I reminded her of our conversation and asked if there was any way I could get you two in a recording studio together. I think I begged a little and she took pity on me and told me she would see what she could do and I gave her my card. I didn’t think anything of it until she called me saying David had agreed. Then you were late and they had already left. I was so upset thinking you had missed it. I couldn’t believe it when I saw they came back.”

“I still can’t believe it. David Fucking Bowie. I just recorded a song with David Bowie,” Adam squeals like a little kid.

Kris stands against a wall just watching the joy on Adam’s face. He’s never seen him so happy. “You should see your face right now,” Kris tells him quietly.

Adam is spread out on the floor pillows, arms thrown over his head, smiling from ear to ear. His blue eyes sparkling. He turns his head to look at Kris. He holds out his hand to him and Kris goes to him, laying down beside him.

“Thank you for tonight,” Adam says as his hand moves across Kris’s face and into his hair.

“It’s the least I can do for the man I love.”

“No, the least you can do is make love with me,” Adam whispers in Kris’s ear.

“I can do that too.”


End file.
